


Noises

by adriennelikestoread



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriennelikestoread/pseuds/adriennelikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you really scared of a few noises, Snow?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> A very short story that I put together last minute, anyway, enjoy! :)  
> (Sorry in advance if there are any errors)

The bastard quickly turned his head to look around, there was no point in it really, it wasn't like he could see anything in the darkness around them. He still tried though, he knew that there was someone out there.

"Are you okay, Jon?" 

The bastard turned back around to face his half brother, "I heard something. . ." He said looking back towards where the sound came from.

"There's no one there. Who would be wandering around out here at this hour?" Robb said as he swam around.

Jon gave him a smile that was barely noticeable. Robb always liked swimming around in the warm pools but Jon never understood why he enjoyed it so much at night. It was a lot more fun when the rest of his brothers and sisters swam around and played in the water with them, and he knew that Robb found that fun too, but he really liked sneaking out of his chambers just to go swimming in the hot water with Jon by his side. 

Robb looked back at his bastard brother who still seemed a bit on edge, "Relax, Snow. Nobody's there." He then grabbed Jon by the arm and slowly pulled him to the center of the pool.

"I could've sworn that I heard something," the younger boy protested. "Maybe we should go back."

"Jon, it's probably just Ghost or Grey Wind."

"Why would they be hiding?" He said shaking out of Robb's grasp. He turned towards where the sound came from once more and made his way out of the hot spring to gather his clothes.

"Are you really scared of a few noises, Snow?" The older boy said crossing his arms and staring at Jon with those blue eyes.

Jon averted his grey eyes from Robb's gaze and quickly got dressed, "Look I'll come out here with you tomorrow but I just don't feel comfortable today, alright?"

The Stark sighed and combed his wet mop of auburn hair with his fingers before exiting the pool himself and started putting on his clothes.

"You aren't staying?" The bastard questioned.

"Well no, you're the reason this whole thing is fun, I'm not staying out here all by myself." He said before giving Jon a playful shove. "Now let's get going." 

Jon gave him a smile, one that Robb returned. They started walking back but they both froze once they heard the loud snapping of a few branches and the rustling of bushes, Robb was immediately at Jon's side and he tightly grabbed Jon's arm, to which the younger boy laughed. "Are you really scared of a few noises, Stark?"

Robb let go and punched his half brother's shoulder, "Shut up." He said before he himself joined in on the laughter.


End file.
